


Swordfight

by sloganeer



Category: Heathers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-28
Updated: 2003-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swordfight

**Author's Note:**

> For ljuser=fox1013.

"Dude."

Too many of their conversations started like that. Actually, too many of their sentences started like that. And ended like that.

"Dude?"

Kurt shook his head. "Nah, I was just thinking." An unsettling thought. He turned up the porn.

The basement was stale, staler even than when they started this Saturday ritual. Kurt's little brother played soccer from noon to three, and the whole house is empty. His parents never miss a game. His dad never misses the beer from the mini fridge beside the washer and dryer set. They put the porn back when they're done with it, but Kurt's sure his dad wouldn't miss that either.

It's not the right kind of porn. But it doesn't matter because, when Kurt looked over at Ram, panting on his left, he got what he wanted.


End file.
